


I Remind You of Her, Don't I?

by Splashy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm tired af, Why Did I Write This?, and kinda sad/angsty, how tf do i tag this, idek how long this is, it's 1:30, this is gay, written on phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Pearl dreams. Sheena is concerned.





	I Remind You of Her, Don't I?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry lmao I was reading fanfiction and I got an Idea and...this happened. This was written on my phone so there may be typos that I'm too tired to go find. Idek how long this is lmao it's prob really short

"Hey, want to sleep at my place? It's getting pretty late." Pearl looked up. 

"Us gems don't really need to sleep," she murmured.

"Have you ever tried it?" Sheena challenged. 

"Once. I'm not sure I want to again." She shuddered.

"Oh come on. Please? Just this once?" Sheena asked, nearly begging. Pearl hesitated.

"I suppose I could. Just this once, though," she gave in. Sheena grinned. 

"Sweet! Come on." The two left the diner and went out to Sheena's motorcycle. They both strapped on helmets and got on. Pearl sat behind her, with her arms wrapped around the pink haired girl. The ride was brief, and they got to the apartment that Sheena lived in quickly. A quick glance at the time revealed it to be nearly midnight. 

They walked over to Sheena's room. The walls were covered in posters, and along one side there were racks of CDs. A guitar lay in one corner, near a bed covered in more CDs. Sheena quickly cleared it off and motioned for Pearl to come closer. The two lay on the bed together, with Pearl pressed against Sheena's side. She fell asleep nearly immediately, but the gem took more time. With the feel of a steady heartbeat against her back, she found it to be rather comforting. Eventually she, too, fell asleep. 

\------------

There she was. Right in front of her. Pink hair, curled up in ringlets that cascaded around her shoulders and spine. A beautiful white dress that she always wore. Her gem. The precious gem that held all of her.   
Until it was all ripped away. 

Pearl tried to reach out for her, for her leader, her lover, her _Rose._ But all too soon, she could feel her escaping, slipping out of her grasp. She tried to hold onto her, but it was too late. 

She was gone. And all that was left was someone else. 

Steven. 

\------------

At one point during the night, Sheena woke up. At first, she wasn't sure why. At least, until she realized that Pearl was moving. That she was _speaking._ Not to her. Perhaps to no one in particular. She watched Pearl, listened to her. She was whispering a name repeatedly. 

_Rose. Rose. Rose._ Over and over, with a sense of urgency. Who was Rose? A past lover, perhaps? But...she was the only human Pearl had been with. And gems lived forever. Right?

It was then that she noticed the holographic figure that seemed to come from her gem. It showed someone with pink hair in ringlets, and a long white dress. She had a gem, with a star shape cut out around it. Was that Rose?

As she watched, it felt like someone was reaching for the maybe-Rose. Was it from Pearl's point of view? The figure seemed to be slipping away. Leaving, perhaps. As she watched, it began to fade. Something begin to show in its place. 

It looked...familiar. As if she had seen them before. Slowly, it began to take shape. Slowly, she began to realize who it was. Slowly, her eyes widened. 

It was Steven. The original figure had faded away and left the kid in its place. Now that she thought about it, Pearl had never mentioned how he came to be. She had just said that one moment he wasn't here, and the next, he was. She never went in detail, and always seemed rather uncomfortable whenever the topic was mentioned. 

With a start, Pearl woke. She practically lunged up. Her eyes were wide, and her hands were around her head, framing her gem. 

"Pearl?"

She jumped, turned to face her. She looked so scared, and it broke Sheena's heart. "Pearl, what's wrong?" She begin to wrap her arms around her skinny frame. 

"You even feel like her." The words were barely a whisper, as if she didn't want Sheena to hear her. Maybe she didn't. 

"Like who?" Sheena whispered. 

"Like...Rose," she choked on the last name. It was then that she realized tears were streaming down her face. 

"Pearl. Look at me." She tried to guide her to look at her, but she refused and looked down at her feet.

"I...I can't."

"I remind you of her, don't I?"

"Sometimes you look so much like her. Your hair...pink, just as hers was. You even sound like her sometimes," Pearl sighed, wrapping her arms around her body. 

"What happened to her?"

"I...I shouldn't say," she sniffled.

"Pearl..," Sheena murmured, a warning tone in her voice. 

"Some other time. I promise." She looked up at her, gave her a smile. Sheena chuckled lightly. 

"Alright. It's 3am; we should get back to sleep." She lay down again, nudging Pearl to lay down with her. She did, albeit rather reluctantly.

"You can. I'll just lay here."

"Alright, suit yourself." Sheena snuggled against her, arms wrapped around her. 

Pearl lay there, staring at the wall. This felt so different, and yet so familiar. Nothing had changed, and yet...everything changed. 

She felt safe. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls love me


End file.
